Rules
'001. Format' Board Game Big Brother is an ORG (Online Reality Game) series hosted exclusively through Discord and Tumblr. Competitions and Ceremonies will be posted on the Tumblr blog. The game itself and all game interactions will take place over a Discord Server. There will be a housechat with all of the houseguests on Discord, which will also be viewable from the VL. From there you can privately message other houseguests and form separate alliance chats! Updates will be posted to the “announcements” chat. As for the game itself, it will follow the typical Big Brother US/Canada Format. There will be a Head of Household each week who is responsible for nominating two houseguests for eviction. There will be a Power of Veto competition where someone will get the power to veto one of the Head of Household’s nominees. In the event that one of them is vetoed, the Head of Household will be responsible for renominating another houseguest for eviction. The two final nominees will be eligible for eviction and each houseguest will cast their vote to evict one, the houseguest with the most votes will be evicted. '002. Diary Room' At the start of the game, you will be added to a channel on the main Discord server with just the hosts. This will be your Diary Room. Additionally, there will be some competitions hosted in your Diary Room. This is also the place where you will submit your scores for competitions as well as any video or audio diary room sessions you make! Whenever you’d like to vent about what is going on in the game, use this form to submit any text/video/audio diary room sessions. During live scavenger hunts, you must tell your Diary Room that you think Nicole Gilmore is pretty. Additionally, we also will be having a Viewing Lounge where past players and spectators will be able to view the game. If you’d like to make a diary room to be sent to the Viewing Lounge, you can include “VL DR” before your submission! Diary Room entries are important because after the season you will be able to go through and read what everyone said in episode style. '003. Live Evictions' A signature element of the games in this series is the weekly Live Eviction that will happen at the end of each week (or approximately every three/four/five days). At these Live Evictions, the final nominees will give their pleas and live voting will occur. While you can submit your votes and goodbye messages early if you cannot attend the Live Eviction, attendance is encouraged because there may be a Special Session. '004. Alliances' Obviously, alliances are a huge part of this game and we hope that you create alliances to help yourself get to the end of the game! If you’d like to create an alliance chat, message your Diary Room on Discord and we will make a chat for you on the server! If you wish to voice chat with your alliance, you must make a group chat outside of the server and add the hosts to it. Text chatting can still be done within the server. '005. Competitions & Cheating' Houseguests will compete in various competitions throughout the season. Nearly all competitions will be due at 10PM EST the day after they are posted unless otherwise specified. We expect everyone to submit their own scores and to not alter their scores in any way. If you are caught altering your score or cheating in the competition in any way, you will be subject to either one strike or immediate expulsion depending on the circumstance. If you are thinking about cheating, don’t because the hosts WILL be able to tell and we WILL take action against you should we find you guilty of cheating. We take pride in having an well run and planned season and we demand that you respect our game by playing with integrity. Cheating is not only limited to photoshopping scores and collaborating on competitions, but also includes leaking information from pre-jury/jury/VL related chats to players in the game. If you are aware that someone is cheating on a competition, send us some form of proof and we will reward you! If you know someone is cheating and don't report it and we find out, you will be punished the same way as the person/people cheating. Punishments can include, but are not limited to, automatic nominations, one or multiple strikes, or expulsion from the game. '006. Strikes' Our method for enforcing the rules is to give out strikes when the rules are broken. If you fail to submit a vote for eviction, fail to send in a competition score (without telling us you can’t submit), harass other houseguests or do something else the hosts deem as worthy of a strike, then you will be given a strike. *''One and Two Strikes'' - Warnings *''Three Strikes'' - Expelled '007. Conduct' While we encourage discourse and game related fights, we don’t condone harassment. There is a fine line between fighting someone in the chat and harassing them and we expect you to respect that boundary. If you ever are uncomfortable about the way someone is treating you in the game, don’t be afraid to message your Diary Room and we will work to make sure that your experience here is harassment free! Strikes will be given for each of these offenses. Finally, be respectful of both hosts and the other players. If you ever have a concern with how something is being handled please message your Diary Room and we promise we will look into it! That being said, we will not tolerate houseguests that are outright disrespectful. If you have prior history with another houseguest that makes you uncomfortable to be around them, this must be addressed NIGHT ONE and we will resolve the issue urgently and to the best of our abilities. If this issue is brought to our attention only after the other person has won HOH or is in another position of power, we won't be able to do very much.